Once Upon Two Lover's Quarrel
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: Another rainy day brings another boring afternoon in the gryffindor commonroom. But when a row between Ron and Hermione heats up unexpected outcomes come from nowhere. RHr ONESHOT!


(A/N) Wow, guys! You'll never imagine how much stress I'm going through right now. My computer with all of the chapters to all my fics just crashed and I'm gong through total fury over it at the moment.(I'm gunna have to rewrite EVERYTHING!) I have tons of tests Monday and I haven't studied yet. AND I have two books to read in two weeks!!!! I'm so infuriated. So instead of studying or reading I decided to write a fic for ya'll. I know I should be doing my NEEDS at the moment but I just can't concentrated cuz I'm so mad over my computer crashing! Well anyway writing this made me feel better so I'll be able to finish my work after I post this for you. Until next time,

~Love from Lizzie

(Disclaimer) Well duh I'm not JK Rowling!

~*~

Once Upon Two Lovers' Quarrel

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all sat around the Gryffindor common room fireplace, pouring over mounds and mounds of homework littered all over the floor around them. The fire was crackling merrily in the grate and rain was pouring down hard outside. Even though it was the middle of a Saturday afternoon, all of the students had no choice but to stay cooped up inside the castle due to the never-ending thunderstorm outside. Nothing interesting at all had come about for hours. The last thing near exciting was when Parvati Patil noticed that Colin and Dennis Creevy had used a special magnifying lens to take pictures of her chest when she wasn't looking. Next to that, the common room was doomed to absolute boredom.

Hermione had just finished her Potions essay on the exceptional uses for Unicorn Hairs in a Bewilderment Potion and was starting to pack away her books and parchment rolls when Ron's loud, booming voice rang out over the boring buzz of the common room.

"Oy, Hermione. Let me copy some of your essay. I only have a foot long and isn't this supposed to be at least five feet," he yelled, springing foreword to stop her before she latched her bookbag shut.

"I think NOT!" Hermione screeched a little more high-pitched than she probably intended to sound. "I don't think you'll be learning anything at all if you just copy. You have eyes! Read the books yourself!"

"I have, over and over again," Ron moaned putting on his most pitiful face to somehow try to tempt her. " I just can't seem to stretch all of that into five feet, but you've got over seven. Besides, I'll reword it, anyway."

Hermione didn't seem to be taking in a single bit of Ron's pitiful pout. Actually, instead, it appeared to be annoying her, if anything at all.

"Ron, I'm not letting you cheat! If you had even attempted to write it yourself, I might have made an exception, but your not even trying! And besides, you're lying to me, anyway! You haven't once even opened your book. I think you're just trying to write from your memory, which is proving to be quite poor, if I must say!"

"I have too opened my book! Ask Harry! He'll tell you!"

Both Ron and Hermione shot Harry reproachful looks dead in the eye. He looked from one to the other but didn't dare try to pick sides. If he didn't agree with Ron, he was sure Ron wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the upcoming week. And if he disagreed with Hermione, all hell would break loose.

"Hey, don't drag me into this! I'm not picking sides!" Harry said backing his chair away from both of them as far as he could without running into anyone else. He picked up his quill and parchment and began to write furiously once more trying his best not to look up at them again. Both Ron and Hermione were sending him death glares out of his view, but he knew they were, without a doubt.

"Please, Hermione? Just a few words, that's all, I swear!" Ron begged getting down on his knees like a pitiful dog at the mercy of it master.

"Ron, get up from there you're making a fool out of yourself!" Hermione hissed trying to pull him up off the floor by the collar of his shirt.

About this time, many people had decided that watching Ron and Hermione's quarreling (which was a regular series show by now) was a lot more interesting than counting tiles on the ceiling or floor. Many, now, were even laughing at Ron's petty behavior.

"Ron, I'm serious! Get off the floor!" Hermione seethed pulling with all her might to pick Ron up to his feet again.

"Hermione, I beg of you. Just let me copy it now, and I swear I won't ask you for another homework favor for a month...wait, no, that's too long... A week!"

Hermione had almost gotten him all the way up to a standing position, and then caught a look of uttermost horror and dropped him, hard, back down on his knees.

He pulled himself up into his chair, once more, and began to rub his knees vigorously looking at her totally appalled.

"What was that for?" he asked looking quite angry.

"Don't you hear yourself, Ron? Don't you hear what you're saying?" Hermione screamed loudly. At this point, every eye in the common room was now on them including Harry's. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm just asking to borrow your homework so I won't get caught in another row with Snape again," Ron retorted thickly.

"That's it! That's it, Ron! You've got it!" Hermione said with a horrifying look of total fury in her eyes. Ron seemed to notice too and sunk lower in his chair finding no better way of escape.

"Everyday, you ask me the same thing, and I always tell you no. But then, you continue on with your whining and crying, and, eventually, I give in. But you know what, Ron? I give up now! You are not getting my answers and that's final!"

"But Snape's going to kill me, Hermione. I have no other choice," Ron said in a meek, terrified sounding voice as he pushed himself ever deeper into the back of his armchair.

"IS THAT ALL I AM?! AM I JUST A BACK UP PLAN?! JUST ANOTHER WAY TO GO WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE?! IS THAT ALL I'M WORTH TO YOU?!"

"No, Hermione. No that's not what I meant," Ron squeaked cowering in fear.

"THEN WHAT, RON?! WHAT ELSE COULD I POSSIBLY MEAN TO YOU BESIDES HELP WITH HOMEWORK?!"

As soon as these words left Hermione's lips, Ron's tension loosened up and the terrified stare drained from his face. Instead, a small smirk played across Ron's lips, and he stood from his seat and walked over to the fuming Hermione. This is what he had been waiting for.

"Do you really want to know?" Ron asked with the same large smirk still planted across his lips.

"YES, RON! WHAT ELSE AM I WORTH TO YOU?!" she steamed looking up at him as he towered overhead.

"Alright then," he shrugged.

Without expectation from Hermione or anyone as a matter of fact, Ron bent down and brought Hermione's head up to his, planting a small kiss upon her lips. Her and everyone else's eyes grew wide with shock, and all those around her could see the surprise so visible on her face. Then she calmed slightly and managed to kiss him back. Everyone around them whooped and hollered, throwing celebrated punches into the air. Dean and Seamus were whistling and calling out Ron's name saying they knew he could do it. Parvati and Lavender were giggling loudly, whispering about how Hermione had always fancied Ron. Even Harry and Ginny gave each other meaningful winks of agreement when no one was looking. All the boredom that had somehow leaked into the common room that afternoon, when no one was looking, had disappeared all together, and, now, there was a celebration going on.

Hermione was let go of her small moment bliss and was brought back into reality with quite a shock. Ron, however, didn't appear to be very surprised at all. Calmly and coolly, he let go of Hermione's waist, strutted over to the chair he was seated in before, picked up all his books and quills, and jammed them into his bookbag. Hermione was still standing were she was before, positively rooted to the spot, perplexed at all that had just taken place.

She gently touched her lips where Ron's had also been only seconds earlier, then looked up at everyone to be sure this was absolutely real. She seemed to be asking everyone if this was really true, and she wasn't actually just dreaming all of this up. Finally coming to the agreement that this was actually a reality, dropped her face to the floor grinning like a mad woman.

"Oh," she said finally coming to her senses. "So that's what you thought?"

"Yup," came the dull drawn out answer from Ron.

"Oh," Hermione sighed again, blushing horribly. "Oh, okay."

She smiled, turning the color of a very ripe cherry tomato. Then she quickly rushed over to the chair next to Ron and grabbed up her bags before hurrying to the stairs .She seem to be trying to avoid the surprise of his springing up and shocking her out of her wits again. She stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to the girl's dorms, then looked back at all the smiling faces of the people in the common room and blushed evermore.

"I- I-I'll just be...be going up to bed then," she stammered still smiling to her ears. She turned to storm up the stairs when Ron called her back.

"Oy! Hermione, hold up!" he called out not picking up his head from buckling the bag in his hands.

"Y-yes?" Hermione asked shakily looking down at her feet. Ron snapped his bag then finally turned his eyes up to her.

"You wouldn't mind maybe coming to Hogsmede with me this weekend, would you?" he asked coolly. Hermione started to giggle along with Parvati and Lavender standing nearby.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione answered still blushing feverishly before she took off to the Girl's Dormitory without another word.

Another storm of applause came from the students of Gryffindor tower, and even Hermione upstairs could hear the ruckus below. Everyone knew that sooner or later, Ron and Hermione would get together, but none of them knew when or how. And really and truly, they were all deeply shocked and surprised that it was Ron who had admitted it and had even kissed her in front of everyone like that. Surely, to them, it would have been Hermione to snap first.

What seemed to be another boring ordinary rainy afternoon, had surprisingly become one of those remarkable outcomes of two lover's quarrel. 

~*~

(A/N) I know it was a quick read but it was sweet right? Now review! I want lots and lots of reviews!


End file.
